


Il punto cieco

by Aliesk



Category: Isola dei Famosi
Genre: Angry-sex, Angst, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea sta cercando Rocco perché vuole parlargli. Tra di loro, è il momento della verità.<br/>Cit./: <i>"“Voglio la verità” fu l’unica risposta di Andrea.</i><br/>“Io lo so perché mi detesti” riprese a parlare. “Mi odi perché sono l’unico per cui tradiresti tua moglie”.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il punto cieco

Un soffio di vento smosse le fronde facendole ondeggiare nell’aria densa di calura. Era l’unico suono udibile in quel silenzio perfetto e totale che era calato sull’isola, interrotto da uno stormo di gabbiani che volarono alti e bianchi nel cielo.  
“Ti ho trovato finalmente” esordì Andrea con un sorriso che sarebbe stato cancellato.  
Rocco gli scoccò uno sguardo furente: “Lo sai che se vengo qui è per stare da solo”.  
“Sono qui perché ho bisogno di parlarti” replicò lui avvicinandosi, ma l’altro si era voltato.  
“Vattene” gli intimò Rocco, prendendo le distanze.  
“Perché mi odi così tanto?” gli domandò Andrea con una voce che tremava d’emozione.  
“Ti ho già spiegato i motivi” gli fece notare Rocco.  
“Guardami” gli disse Andrea in tono deciso. Ma aveva un nodo alla gola, un buco nello stomaco e il cuore ridotto in mille pezzi.  
Il suo corpo improvvisamente sbatté con violenza contro il tronco di un albero. Era stato Rocco.  
“Ti sto guardando” lo fissò con gli occhi pieni di rabbia, “che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese.  
“Voglio la verità” fu l’unica risposta di Andrea.  
“Io lo so perché mi detesti” riprese a parlare. “Mi odi perché sono l’unico per cui tradiresti tua moglie”.  
Il rumore dello schiaffo echeggiò nella foresta. Rocco l’aveva colpito in pieno viso lasciandogli il segno. Andrea si tastò la parte dolente e arrossata, sollevò il volto e i loro rispettivi sguardi si incrociarono per quella che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta - prima che tutto cambiasse.  
Andrea lo sussurrò con un fil di voce: “Lo sai anche tu che è vero”.  
Il suo labbro aveva cominciato a sanguinare, il rivolo scarlatto aveva colorato di rosso le sue belle labbra.  
Rocco lo prese per i polsi, lo costrinse a girarsi con la faccia rivolta contro la dura e umida corteccia bloccandolo contro di essa.  
“Voglio che mi guardi” disse Andrea, ma non sarebbe successo.  
Rocco non voleva vederlo. Voleva scoparlo senza vederlo. Il costume di Andrea finì sul terreno. Rocco infilò e mosse una, due e tre dita imbevute della propria saliva tra le natiche. Andrea sussultò tra gli spasmi, scosso da una serie di brividi che non poté reprimere in alcun modo.  
“Ti farà male” lo avvertì Rocco con il respiro caldo e frammentato che si infrangeva contro la sua pelle.  
“Lo so” Andrea annuì debolmente e tremando con forza, incapace di controllarsi.  
“Fallo” aggiunse poco dopo, “fallo e basta”.  
Rocco gli mise le mani sui fianchi e lo strinse contro di sé come se l’amasse veramente. Gli entrò dentro con un colpo e restò fermo, in attesa di una conferma. Andrea fece scivolare la mano sulla sua e le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
“Questo è l’unico punto cieco: le telecamere non ci sono” gli mormorò Rocco in un orecchio.  
“Tutto deve restare qui, tra me e te, in questo punto cieco” bisbigliò ancora, rafforzando la stretta che li teneva legati e uniti.  
“Hai capito?” gli chiese, e l’altro fece un cenno d’assenso.  
“Amo mia moglie” gli disse mentre riprendeva a muoversi lentamente in lui, nel corpo e nell’anima.  
“La amo tantissimo” ribadì con un’ulteriore spinta, seguita da un’altra e un’altra ancora più forte, più veloce, più profonda.  
Una serie di singhiozzi sfuggirono dalle labbra rosee di Andrea. Qualcosa dentro di lui andò in frantumi. Quelle parole erano state come veleno. Andrea ripeté il suo nome. Lo fece per tutto il tempo. Quel nome veniva coperto dal rumore del vento che sferzava, frustrava e picchiava sia le foglie che i rami.  
Gli venne dentro con un gemito roco, ansimando contro la sua schiena per alcuni istanti. La mano di Rocco si chiuse attorno al suo pene e lo masturbò fino a farlo venire: lo sperma schizzò sul tronco e colò lungo di esso, fino a perdersi tra i fili d’erba.  
Andrea si voltò ritrovandosi vicino al suo viso. Si sporse, cercò di baciarlo e sfiorò appena la sua bocca perché l’altro fece si ritrasse troppo rapidamente.  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese Andrea sull’orlo delle lacrime, anche se non voleva piangere davanti a lui. Si rivestì ma si sentì ancora completamente nudo sotto il suo sguardo.  
“Perché hai dovuto ripetermi quanto ammassi tua moglie mentre mi scopavi?” proseguì con la voce che si spezzava di continuo, intrisa di rancore, di disperazione e soprattutto di collera.  
Rocco gli passò l’indice sul labbro inferiore con gesti cauti e gentili, laddove il sangue si era raggrumato divenendo duro e scuro. Gli carezzò la guancia.  
Un’ombra velò il suo sguardo rendendolo torvo: “Mi dispiace per lo schiaffo”.  
“Sei un uomo che non accetta la verità” rispose Andrea in tono sprezzante.  
Rocco si avventò sulla sua bocca e ne forzò l’entrata, baciandola per la prima e ultima volta con tutto l’amore che non poteva e non doveva dargli. Anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto.  
Andrea lo respinse, si scostò da lui e lo allontanò il più possibile da sé.  
C’era uno sguardo ferito sul suo volto. La luce che brillava come una stella all’interno delle sue iridi si era spenta. C’era solo un grande, immenso vuoto che aveva creato e lasciato Rocco. Negli occhi di Andrea non era rimasto nient’altro. Aveva vissuto in un’illusione. Solo per qualche istante. Ma era accaduto. Ed era stato bello.  
Rocco se ne andò e lo lasciò solo. Andrea si accasciò sul terreno e scoppiò in un pianto soffocato, con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia. Il sapore del sale bruciava sulle labbra tumefatte: erano tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto a lungo, fino a quel momento, e che ora gli stavano bagnando le guance.  
“È così difficile amarmi?” si chiese Andrea, passandosi il dorso della mano sugli occhi per pulirli e asciugarli. Non ci fu alcuna risposta. Era solo. C’era il silenzio che le gelide e potenti folate di vento avrebbero distrutto. Andrea se ne andò, ma lasciò una parte di sé - forse la più importante - in quel punto cieco. Dove c’era stato l’inizio e la fine di qualcosa, dove un amore di carta era stato consumato da un fuoco che si era spento in un attimo, e dove nessuno aveva vinto ed entrambi avevano perso.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuto ciò che avete letto,
> 
> Aliesk.


End file.
